


Worth The Price

by jelazakazone



Series: Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin uses an aphrodisiac potion with Regina and Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris/gifts).



> This was written for my “aphrodisiac” square for kink bingo. A few other kinks slipped in along the way. Massive thanks to riventhorn for help with polishing up the writing. Thanks to chloris for helping me keep it canon and for the encouragement! I'm glad you like it.

_All magic comes with a price._  
  
  
Purple clouds billowed, filling the room with a heady scent.  
  
“That’s right, relax. Breath in, nice and deep. Hold it, hold it. Now let it out, slowly,” Rumplestiltskin cajoled.  
  
Regina was lying in a large overstuffed chair, eyes closed, hands clasped over her stomach. Jefferson was sprawled on a settee nearby.  
  
Rumple’s boots clicked on the tile floor as he walked, a hypnotic rhythm, much like the clock ticking on the mantle. He had wondered if he would be immune to the potion, but it seemed to be affecting him. The potion sensitized his skin. He luxuriated in the feel of his silk sleeves rubbing against his arms as he paced. He could not have been more delighted. It would add so much more to the whole experience, to feel some of the same uncontrollable urges as the other two.  
  
“Now, my dearies, I think you will find yourselves altered. You should notice enhanced sensitivity and stamina, as well as a readiness,” he paused, giggling, “for certain activities. It is a most pleasing potion. You might even find true happiness.”  
  
He bent down to trace a finger over Regina’s clavicle, following the line of her corset, tickling the top of her plump breast. Her mouth opened on a gasp. Placing both hands underneath her breasts, he pushed up a little, causing her breasts to overflow their cups, exposing her nipples. He leaned over, loosed her corset laces, and licked a pink nub, eliciting a moan from Regina.  
  
Rumple wriggled his hips in an attempt to gain friction against his cock but was distracted by a moan from behind him. He’d almost forgotten Jefferson. Almost. But he had plans. He giggled again.  
  
Regina let out a frustrated “Oh!” when he straightened, abandoning her body in favor of brushing his hands down his own chest, lingering oh so briefly on his erect nipples. Then he turned to the table and grasped the object sitting there before returning his attention to the aroused pair in front of him.  
  
“Regina, you will wear this, please.” His mouth dried up in anticipation, hardly able to wait for her drugged body to respond to his command. At last, to have his apprentice so willing to heed his words!  
  
He could feel the heat radiating off Regina when she stumbled to a halt next to him, and he had to restrain himself from sealing her lips against his.  
  
She blinked up at him. “But, what is it? I don’t understand. What do you want from me?”  
  
Rumple looked over at Jefferson, who was thumbing a nipple through his thin shirt and awkwardly working at his breeches with his other hand. He let a little giggle burble out. Jefferson was a beautiful wreck, hair mussed up, hard cock pressing against his trousers, mouth open, wanton. The potion was working perfectly.  
  
“This,” he said, gesturing to the object in his hand, “is made for fucking. It’s a double-headed cock.” Regina moaned and pressed herself up against him. He hooked his fingers in her waistband and pushed down. She wriggled, delighted to be free of her trousers. He wrapped a belt around her and took the liberty of pulling her in close, cupping her firm buttocks and pressing his lips to hers, delighting in the sensation of parting her mouth with his tongue, exploring deeper. He rutted against her naked body, losing himself for a moment before releasing her. He took a steadying breath. Musn’t let the fun end too quickly.  
  
Rumple took her hand and led her to Jefferson, who’d managed to get his breeches unlaced. Pleased at Jefferson’s uninhibited state, he murmured, “I know you’re a man who is well-traveled, but I rather doubt you’ve had _this_ particular experience.”  
  
“I feel so good,” Jefferson slurred. “I don’t know what you did, but I feel so good.” He had his hand wrapped around his cock now.  
  
“Patience, my dear,” Rumple told him, standing behind Regina and putting his hands on her hips. He slipped the device into the belt she now wore around her waist. He took advantage of his position to press his groin against her backside as he worked her wet cunt open, guiding one of the cocks inside. She rucked her hips forward, anxious to swallow it up. When his fingers lay flat against her body, he snapped them and then smiled as she gasped at the vibrations suddenly humming inside her.  
  
Rumplestiltskin turned his attention to Jefferson. With another snap of his fingers, he stripped Jefferson bare. Rumple smiled, a giggle spilling over his lips. He guided Regina up to the settee and then reached for Jefferson’s feet. Jefferson’s breath noticeably quickened at his touch. So eager, he was. And Rumple couldn’t deny his own eagerness, spurred on by the potion’s urgings. He pushed Jefferson’s feet back so his knees were at his ears, his arse positioned perfectly.  
  
“Regina,” Rumplestiltskin murmured, urging her forward with his body until the tip of the vibrating cock touched the pucker of Jefferson’s arse. He was glad of the extra stamina from the potion; his could feel Regina’s body trembling with excitement. Now he pressed his hands on her hips, slowly guiding the cock into Jefferson’s slick hole, readied by the magic.  
  
Both Regina and Jefferson closed their eyes. Jefferson’s tongue stuck out. Rumple allowed the desire to chase that tongue back into its mouth to overcome him. He let go of Regina and went to Jefferson, bending over him, relishing the pressure of their lips, and Jefferson's frantic gasps as he decided he wanted Rumple's tongue more than he wanted air. He stood, releasing Jefferson, who whined, reaching out for him desperately. Rumple avoided his clutch, putting the man’s hands on Regina’s waist and going behind her.  
  
Swiftly, he stripped out of his trousers. Cock heavy and hard, he watched Regina bang into Jefferson—once, twice, thrice. He could hold back no longer. He stilled Regina with his hands and guided his leaking cock to her arsehole. Nudging, working his way into her, he moaned as soft, wet heat enveloped him.  
  
Then he set up a rhythm--his rhythm now. Slow, at first, then faster. In. Out. In. Out. He was dizzy with the sensation, with Regina moving in concert with him, fucking into Jefferson. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Jefferson’s thick, hard prick. A few tugs and Jefferson spent, moaning with the pleasure of it.  
  
Hand still wet with Jefferson’s seed, Rumple reached for Regina’s nipple, rubbing it, tweaking it. He whispered in her ear, “That’s it. Good girl. Just a little longer.”  
  
Her breathing sped up, and he felt her hips stutter, her muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock. Pitiful whimpers came from Jefferson’s direction--he must be getting so sore and tender with the toy still pounding into him. Rumple gritted his teeth, holding on for another moment before he let his own release come, stars sparkling before his eyes, his whole body tingling.  
  
Rumplestiltskin sank to the floor, grateful for the cushions that were conveniently scattered there. He pulled Regina with him. She laid her head in his lap.  
  
Jefferson remained on the settee, his eyes glazed. Regina reached up to him, connecting the three of them once again.  
  
“Now, dearies, _that_ was worth whatever price we must pay.”


End file.
